


No 23. What's A Whumpee Gotta Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here?

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Is Not Oblivious, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Druid Merlin (Merlin), Exhaustion, Gen, Insomniac Merlin, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Sleep Deprivation, Whumptober 2020, no 23, proactive Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Working three full-time jobs tends to make one exhausted.Merlin knew that better than most. Not only did he have to deal with that, but he could only openly talk about two. The third had to be done during the night and with careful secrecy.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	No 23. What's A Whumpee Gotta Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> No 23. WHAT’S A WHUMPEE GOTTA DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?  
> Exhaustion | Narcolepsy | **Sleep Deprivation**
> 
> I can't believe I keep forgetting to do summaries. Whoops.

Merlin worked three jobs: Arthur’s manservant, Gaius’ apprentice, and leader of the magical community. It was an exhausting thing, three full-time jobs—where he could only openly do two—but nonetheless, three full-time jobs.

It made for a constant sleep-deprived state.

Merlin spent most of the day either running after Arthur, doing his chores, or learning from Gaius. Then, at night, he broke (deserving) prisoners out of the dungeons, spoke to the dragon, and learnt about magic and what would be expected from him as Emrys from the druids. As a result, he spent most of his time one moment away from falling asleep wherever he stood.

“Don’t you get enough sleep?” Gwen had asked him one time when he nearly collapsed beside her during a feast.

“Insomnia,” Merlin claimed. She’d looked away from Morgana and towards him with slight worry, but he’d grinned and rubbed his eyes. “I’ll be fine, Gwen, promise.”

“If you’re sure,” she’d replied, not looking convinced. He didn’t get to respond because Morgana had gestured for Gwen, and Merlin moved away to serve Arthur.

Occasionally, Merlin’s lack of sleep caught up to him and caused him to sleep through the day. On those days, he wouldn’t wake for anything and Gaius learnt to just tell Arthur a partial truth; Merlin was sleeping, and he desperately needed it, so Gaius would not let Arthur or anyone else wake him.

It was usually the day after those sleep days when Arthur would ask about why he didn’t get enough sleep. Merlin used his insomnia excuse—it wasn’t entirely an excuse, Gaius had offhandedly mentioned that Merlin likely _did_ have insomnia, it was just that his night activities were a more obvious cause for his exhaustion.

* * *

There was no one in the dungeons, fewer and fewer people had been accused of sorcery. Less and less were being executed after Gwen’s father had been accused. Merlin had snuck down and broken Tom out snuck him out of Camelot and to the druids.

Morgana confronted him the next morning, she’d seen him and Tom just on the edge of the forest and wanted to thank him.

“I was going to break him out,” Morgana whispered, “I’m glad you had the same idea.”

Merlin had just grinned, “you’ll help then?”

“Of course,” she sounded affronted, “Gwen will definitely want to thank you, and I’m sure she’ll help.”

“Welcome to my night-time smuggling ring, Morgana.”

After that, breaking people out got easier. Merlin taught Gwen and Morgana how to go unseen through the citadel. He taught them about which passages were watched and which ones were forgotten. He taught them about the guards and who to avoid (all of them) but also about who would turn a blind eye.

Merlin spent more time with the druids. He was a fast learner, and there had always been a few druid clans watching and teaching him in Ealdor. Merlin had grown up surrounded by druids and druidic customs, and his mother was also good friends with a lot of them. Because of that, Merlin was raised as a druid and given his triskelion tattoo on his chest before he left for Camelot.

* * *

“Merlin!”

Arthur’s call woke him from where he’d been sleeping against the wall in Arthur’s rooms.

“Yeah?” He asked, not fully awake.

“You shouldn’t be sleeping here. Insomnia again?”

Merlin nodded, yawning. Arthur watched him curiously for a few long moments, something calculating and knowing in his eye; but when Merlin looked again it was gone, replaced by barely hidden fondness.

“Get some sleep,” Arthur ordered, when it was clear that Merlin could barely keep his eyes open, “You can’t work like this.”

“Thanks, Arthur,” Merlin said, and left before the prince could change his mind. Arthur watched him go, a contemplative frown on his face.

* * *

One of the very few times Merlin pulled an all-nighter and yet didn’t leave the castle was after Uther died. He was torn in two, relieved and yet simultaneously guilty. He’d spent all night sitting outside Arthur’s door, too anxious to sleep.

Arthur had found him there in the morning and sent him off to get some sleep, with a fond and thoughtful smile. Merlin agreed, but only because Arthur threatened to fire him if he didn’t.

* * *

Merlin couldn’t be prouder when Arthur allowed the druids into Camelot. Arthur had turned a knowing grin towards Merlin, and only once they were alone had spoken.

“You can tell your people, Merlin.” he said, and Merlin nearly had a heart attack, “You are a druid aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Merlin admitted, “how long have you known?”

“Since the druid boy, we snuck out, Mordred? I think it was Mordred.” Arthur admitted, “he watched you like you were someone he adored, someone to look up to; he trusted you completely. I got curious. Watched you for a while. I was only sure when you rubbed your face with your shirt and I saw your tattoo.”

Merlin winced, but Arthur didn’t look angry. If anything he looked proud. When Merlin hesitantly voiced the thought Arthur looked indignant.

“Course I’m not angry!” Arthur promised, “If you had told and I wasn’t already harbouring doubts about the laws you would’ve been executed.”

“Besides,” he continued, “it's not like you’ve used magic in front of the court.”

Merlin winced again and didn’t look Arthur in the eye. The king’s eyes widened, and he groaned.

“Of course you have! Who am I kidding,” Arthur threw his hands up and turned away, he turned back soon after and pointed an accusing finger at Merlin. “You’ve got a death wish, Merlin. What kind of sorcerer admits to having magic in front of my father, anyway?”

“I do?” Merlin answered, but it was more of a question.

“That was rhetorical.”

Merlin grinned, suddenly elated, and Arthur watched him leave with a proud and pleased grin, fondness unhidden and open.


End file.
